Page 25
Digitization #Knights Templar ##Prosperity = loss of austerity ##Excommed men/criminals accepted #"Obscene kiss" (osculum infame) and Baphomet (Satan) worship rumored ##Rivalry w/Hospitaliers -- arrogance ##Philip the Fair ###accuses heresy ###1304 French arrest w/Clement V ###Interrogations for sodomy, apostasy, devil worship ###Confessions went on record ####Repenters spared fires, recanters (relapsi) were burned ##1311 apostolic decree dissolves the order -- (SEE 2) ##"The Templar knigths were once subject to no king or law; but in the end, they were swallowed by history." #Part of a larger plan? Accidental? ##Couldn't be so easy ##Mysterious hay wain? ##Protecting Holy Grail / Transmutation ##Swiss banks! #The Doctrine of the Mighty, The Majestic Council of the Twelve (Adept 34501, Order of the Night Sky, 3rd Rank) #4th secret? #XII -- MJ12, but why act like the Knights Templar? #"If all of human history is a single lesson, it is that the individual may be remembered, but the organization persists and thrives. A single artist, a solitary general, a single hero or villain may all die, but it is impossible to kill a people, a notion, an idea; except when that idea has grown weak and is overpowered by one that is stronger." Analysis #Knights Templar is one of the oldest and best-known conspiracy organizations in history -- control over modern banking, knowledge of the inner catholic church...anything with money and power is controlled by either the Knights Templar or Illuminati. ##Payens envisioned assassins, the Templar Knights was an army unrivalled throughout Europe. ##The Templar needed men and the church needed converts (as always, though the reformation wouldn't be for another two centuries), so almost any able-bodied man was accepted. #Devil-worship. "Obscene kiss" is to kiss the anus of the devil; apparently very seductive for women. ##The Hospitaliers adopted a shoot-first-ask-questions-later approach that afforded them the capture of Jerusalem. The Templars, however, were too concerned with imperialist tactics such as pillaging and looting everything west of Greece. ##This guy decided to be an asshole to the church, died at 46, and took the Templars with him. ###Simultaneous investigation into the Templars and witchunts begin. ###Clement V, a French pope in league with Philip IV, allows the arrest and interrogation of all Knights Templar in France. ###All the good stuff. ###50 men relapsed against these confessions and were promptly burned at the stake. ##Friday the 13th; men burned at the stake, order is dissolved. ##Nothing stands the test of time, given enough of it. #Perhaps it was the plan of the Templars to go into hiding and rule the world in secret -- as the Illuminati, perhaps? "Accidental" just doesn't sound right. ##Bringing down thousands and thousands of well-armed men all across Europe just doesn't seem likely without some kind of fight. ##Horse and cart, carrying hay. Holy Grail may have been smuggled out of Paris to parts unknown on orders of the Templar just before their dissolution. ##Swiss banks are the most secure and lucrative in the world -- it makes perfect sense that the Templar knights founded them. Perhaps that's where they ended up -- as the Illuminati of the European banking system. Quite a leap from running and gunning and crusading and pillaging and defending Catholocism. #Page built the Majestic 12 as a secular Illuminati -- numbers, ranks, orders, organizations. #What is the fourth secret? The first three are just keys to 9-digit pads. Nothing special. "Those who rule in Majesty, the Twelve" -- Apostles? Certain people in an Illuminati-like setup with a paramil front? #Ruman Numerals are typically used by more religious orgs -- Knights Templar and Illuminati types. #Remniscient of V for Vendetta, but is entirely relevant both in the game and in the present day. Page 26 Category:Project Pages